


A Reunion and a Speech

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, please it's super r18 just please be of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moral of this sin is: long distance relationships don’t do Riley any good. And don’t let him plan reunions.





	

The first half of the speech had gone well. Steven hadn’t made any big mistakes. The auditorium was quietly attentive and responded well to the proposals. They broke for a half hour pause during which Steven looked increasingly frantically for Riley. He hadn’t managed to spot him in the busy hall, but he was around somewhere. Steven excused himself from the conversation in the lobby and sent him another message.  
At any other company meeting Steven would have waited until the events of the day were finished, but he’d not seen Riley for over a month. Steven went to Sylph Co. to finalise exchange agreements, which turned into two weeks of prolonged arguing, then a lightning tour of Johto’s mountains, then back to Rustboro and Devon Corp. to finish preparing the speech he’d just made. Meanwhile Riley had been trapped by Onyx breeding season on Iron Island.  
A hand placed on his shoulder. Steven jumped, heart racing. Riley’s fingers clenched the fabric a little bit. Steven turned and could barely see Riley’s eyes through the thick dark fringe that hung loosely over his face. Words bubbled to Steven’s lips but Riley got there first.  
“Can you come with me a moment?”  
“Sure.”  
They headed off to the side wings, winding through the crowd till they reached the very back of a storage room. It was deserted, muffled silence hanging among the props. Riley didn’t waste a second.  
His arms clung tightly as he squeezed Steven’s breath away.  
“I missed you so much.” His voice muttered low in Steven’s ear. “Just seeing you…”  
Steven shifted and felt Riley’s belt buckle bump against his tailbone. Except it was too low down to be Riley’s belt.  
“Just seeing you up there…”  
Riley brushed up the fluff at Steven’s neck with his cheek as he bent in. His hold loosened as his hands smoothed down the crumpled fabric of Steven’s suit. Steven took the opportunity to turn round, only for Riley to kiss him violently, throwing them both into the wall.  
His voice was lost as Steven’s tongue wrestled with Riley’s till he finally broke away.  
Steven held the precious face he’d been missing in his hand.  
“I missed you too.”  
Riley’s gaze darkened, he fingered the top of Steven’s trousers before pulling out the shirt from it. Steven grabbed his hands.  
Riley seemed to ignore him, like a drunk man reaching blindly for Steven’s lips.  
“Someone’s going to notice…”  
“No they’re not.”  
“Riley I don’t think…”  
“I have to have you, right now.”  
His tone was final. Riley bit into Steven’s lip, his hand already snaking down Steven’s pants. Steven whimpered.  
“Gently.”

He definitely was not gentle. His fingers tore at Steven’s clothes, hooked round a button and ripped it away. His tongue pushed deeper into Steven’s mouth as Steven gasped, got pushed back against the wall. Riley turned him round roughly, his fingers digging into Steven’s chest and arm. He didn’t let up for a second. Steven’s neck craned round to answer his kiss, the exposed brick grating his hands as Riley pulled down Steven’s boxers and shoved two fingers up his ass. Steven clenched against them till it hurt. Riley’s ragged breathing was in Steven’s ear. Steven heard a zipper slide and then Riley mouth was hot against his again and the fingers were replaced by something much fuller. Riley’s dick was just about all Steven wanted, even as rough as it felt now, no lube easing the walls of Steven’s entrance against his cock. Steven’s eyes watered but Riley mustn’t stop, Steven backed hard into every quick thrust till the front of his trousers were wet with precum. It only took a few instants of frantic movement before Riley’s pace hit deep inside, where Steven unravelled at the seams. It had been so very long. Steven bit into his knuckles and went to another world.

Their lips lingered, Steven relieved of the tension he’d been carrying without realising. He never felt more relaxed then in Riley’s presence, preferably post-coital. But he had no time for that. Steven checked his watch and jumped. There was hardly any time. People would be looking for where he’d vanished to. Steven looked at the stain that marked the wall and squirmed with embarrassment. Having his relationship put into the open, caught red handed like this, was unthinkable. Riley calmly did his flies up and softened the wrinkles in his jacket. Torn between his job and the warmth of his love, Steven lingered some speedy seconds. Riley straightened up.  
“They’re going to ring the bell soon,” he said unnecessarily.  
Steven nodded. It was his duty to put his job and Devon Corp. before his pleasure during business hours. Riley grabbed the top of his arm as he turned.  
“Just a second, I don’t want you to be alone up there. Take this with you.”  
From the depths of his pockets he pulled out a toy Steven hadn’t seen before. It was far too big for him to carry discreetly. Steven smiled, thinking Riley was joking.  
“How would I look taking that on stage?”  
“That’s what I want to find out.”  
Before he knew what happened, Riley was holding him again in a tight hug and his hand travelled down Steven’s back and into his pants. Steven’s eyes widened with shock.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
Riley’s finger stroked his entrance and Steven bit back a gasp. He still felt so sensitive there after Riley’s rough treatment. The cold silicone tip touched against it.  
“You’ll be loose enough,” Riley whispered against his ear, “don’t worry.”  
“That’s hardly what… I’m worried about.” He bit his lip as for the second time the thick fullness of something hard filled him up. Riley seemed to press it in forever. Steven didn’t even know things could go up that far. Unconsciously Steven bucked into it. It rubbed all the way through his body. Steven moaned out loud and then blushed furiously, realising the noise he’d made. Riley kissed his nose.  
“How can you still want it? You just came.”  
“Riley…”  
“Don’t you need to go soon?”  
His hands pulled away from Steven. He was right of course. Steven moved with a sigh to take it out. Riley’s eyes froze him in place.  
“Keep it. I don’t want you to be alone up there. Like this you can take me with you.”  
“I can’t do the speech like this!”  
Even moving to face Riley rubbed him against it, resulted in tingles running through his crotch. There was no way he could do this. But when Riley looked at him like that… Steven bit Riley’s bottom lip. Their arms closed round each other again, Riley’s fingers ruining Steven’s carefully brushed hair.  
The loudspeaker crackled and they called for Steven. Quickly rearranging Steven’s fringe, Riley scooted him towards the stage. Steven just wanted to whimper at how soft his backside felt, how good the long solid shaft inside him was. Somehow his speech notes made their way into his hands and Steven stumbled on stage. Without a podium how on earth was he meant to conceal his body’s response?  
From across the room he caught Riley’s eye as he crept through a side door into the auditorium. Riley took out his phone and tapped the screen.  
Steven cleared his throat and the microphone picked his voice up.  
“To continue where we left off, ladies and gentlemen, the figures from last year’s company-”  
That was when the buzzing started. Steven jumped. Gentle vibrations were running through the toy. Steven blended his near yelp into a cough. In the darkened hall he could no longer spot Riley to glare at him.  
How on earth he made it through three pages of his notes without breaking down, Steven would never know. Riley was cruel, upping the vibrations whenever it looked like Steven was too comfortable. On stage, Steven sweated under the lights. He held his papers above his trousers as nature took its course down there. His head swam from the double effort. He had to remember everything right, with no help to fall back on. He had to not let on as wave after wave of deep rumbling filled his body to breaking point. Under the eyes of all these people Steven refused to cum. Trembling slightly as the slide changed to a graph of allocated funding, Steven discussed Devon Corp’s stimulus package program to short-funded research centres. Inside his knees were buckling from the strain as Riley increased the speed once again. Steven hung on to the mic stand, tried to control the way his body fluttered in response, how he was twitching and pulling the toy in deeper.  
Oh god oh god oh god.  
He glanced down at his watch and nearly sobbed with relief. He was nearly there, in more ways then one. He glossed over the detailed aspects of the company’s yearly projected growth figures. He was so hard he couldn’t budge an inch either side for fear of people noticing. The toy rumbled away relentlessly. Helpless and stressed out of his mind, Steven sometimes clenched against it by accident. Whenever he did he was sure he would faint. Gritting his teeth against the urgent need for relief his body cried out for, Steven trooped through the relevant technical aspects of research. The audience’s gaze was about all that prevented him from collapsing on all fours and begging Riley to let him finish. He couldn’t do that in front of everyone.  
Finally the clock ran down and Steven knew his conclusion well enough for this. He started off with only a small tremor in his voice. Till Riley switched to a pattern cycle in his final minute. Steven eyes slammed shut. His cock twitched under the papers hiding it. The deep mechanical vibration altered hits and sent waves of signals shooting between his cock and his brain and his nerves. Steven shuddered, his rigid muscles trying to resist the cresting wave. He couldn’t last. Panic told him what to do. Abandoning the rest of his points, Steven put the mic in the stand with shaking hands.  
“Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen and that concludes this afternoon’s presentation.”  
And he sprinted offstage.  
Riley was right there to catch him as Steven threw himself into his arms. Riley practically carried him to his dressing room and kicked the door shut. Steven’s eyes filled with tears. He just wanted relief. Riley kissed him all over his red face, laid him down on the couch. Steven’s body was limp, every nerve still fighting to the end against the urge to cum. The rumbling rang in his ears. Steven’s teeth closed on Riley’s shoulder as the man’s hand closed around his cock. He barely touched it before Steven came to a blind, shuddering climax, spilling over Riley’s hand. Riley looked carefully back into Steven’s half-closed eyes. The joy of relief was stained with the pain of holding on so long that Steven let tears fall freely as Riley carefully licked Steven’s cum from his fingers, before carefully pulling out the hellish thing. Steven moaned in pain. When Riley sat down, Steven curled into a ball in his lap. He shook with anger and the indescribable pain of coming after so long holding in.  
“Don’t you ever – ever – do that to me again.”  
Riley pulled the ball to his chest and cradled Steven’s spinning head to his heart.  
“I won’t do that again.”  
He spread more kisses against Steven’s cheek. He’d looked so flushed on stage, so truly, irresistibly gorgeous, Riley couldn’t risk it. No one else could see Steven like that. They’d want to have him for themselves. It was far too dangerous. Weeks of repression weren’t good for Riley but, holding Steven’s slim figure, things finally felt right in the world.


End file.
